


奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：快门留言

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Himeya Jun/Komon Kazuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	奈克瑟斯同人－准孤：快门留言

孤门记得那个给予他温柔鼓励的人，见不到的那个人曾经拯救和包容了他很多次。如今孤门还在战斗，救人从未从他的梦想里磨灭。  
记得和那个人并肩而坐，自己吐着苦水，对方却未曾离去。如果自己留下了是黑暗时的自己，那么现在能够站起来微笑的自己何时能给他看到呢？

孤门再一次取得胜利，拯救了城市。他恢复了身体，第一时间跑去被自己救下来的孩子身边。  
他为孩子擦去泪水，孤门已经不会感情用事的哭起来了。他笑着安抚，就和当初被那个人鼓励一样鼓励着眼前那的男孩。  
“谢谢你….”男孩抽泣的说。孤门揉着他的头，他从来都告诉被人不要放弃。  
隐约快门的声音响起，孤门回过头却并没有看到人影。也许自己太过疲劳，可是他心情却很好。

他按着快门。  
一次，两次，三次…  
镜头下的青年露出来满足温柔的笑容，真的和他很搭配。  
青年揉着男孩的头，男孩因为哭泣而肿着眼睛，却因为青年的鼓励而坚强点头。  
青年脸上笑容地展开，随着镜头每一格的进度而被拉近放大。  
青年偏头，侧头，看向这边。就在青年脸要正面进入镜头下的时候，他转身收起相机躲入树后。  
这样就满足了。  
曾经自己用镜头记录下来了人们死亡的瞬间。  
而看在青年为他来带了拯救生命的瞬间。  
也许那才是他按下快门的最大动力。这张照片并不是为了杂志，也不是为了展览，只是为了心里的世界。这是他满意的照片，他觉得现在就很好。

孤门穿好衣服，一大早就要出门。当他要开门时，发现门缝下被塞入了一张照片。背面朝上，白白的长方形安静的躺过了一夜。  
孤门因为好奇而清醒，困涩的眼睛睁大。他捡起来照片，翻过面，却看到了自己的面容。  
自己都没见过自己的笑容，也是，谁会对着镜子笑呢？  
照片上的自己笑的幸福灿烂，温柔的抚摸着眼前的男孩子，也许自己都从来没觉得自己如此可靠过。  
一般人看到自己照片被送来都会感觉到尴尬害羞，可是孤门却没时间想。他脑海快速转了一圈，按下快门的声音在脑海响起，击打胸膛。  
他想到了那个人。  
孤门从来没听过那个人按下快门的声音，也没见过那个人举起来相机，因为那时候那个人已经放下了按快门的动力。可是不知道为何，脑中唯一可以和快门声音搭配的人，只有那个身影。

照片里的自己笑的很灿烂，拿着照片的自己却笑的鼻子酸。  
现在的自己有资格微笑，而他已经拍到。  
孤门其实心情很好，他也早就不会随便流泪，只是有些怀念。


End file.
